Emergence of the Wings
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: A winged teenager appears on the Watchtower calling herself The Crimson Bolt. What are the circumstances behind her appearance? What secrets is she hiding?
1. Prologue

I am sixteen and I have just seen something I never expected. Something I never hoped I'd see.

The death of my Father. My only blood family.

I know I can't bear to even begin dealing with this.

I can feel my almost 5 foot tall frame shaking as my hazel eyes well up with tears.

I turn invisible, untuck my wings and fly. I don't care where I go as long as it's away.

Somehow my flight leads me to a gray tower in space.

I turn visible once inside and cry my heart out as my waist length brown hair dangles down towards Earth where I left my Father.

I wipe my wyes and the first thing I see is Superman staring at me. I realize instantly that I'm on the Watchtower. I'll be safe here.

Plus Superman is one of my favorite heroes...


	2. Chapter 1

"How did you get here?" "I flew. Don't you see my wings?" "What's your name?" "The Crimson Bolt."

I don't feel ready to tell him my real name (which is Hannah).

"That's...interesting. I guess I should take you to meet the others."

I smile. "I'd like that a lot Superman."

He leads me to a crowd of heroes all of which I instantly recognize.

"Guys this is The Crimson Bolt." "Hi you guys. It's so awesome to meet all of you!"

I can't help but grin. A voice I recognize as belonging to Flash tells me Hello and that my wings are cool. I thank him.

Being half Fey (preferred term for fairy these days) I'm proud of my wings. Not only do they essentially make me who I am, I also like the fact that they have all of the colors of the rainbow on them. It's kind of like having my own personal mosaic.

Everyone (except Batman) greets me warmly. Not sure what he expects of me, I float a couple of inches.

(I learned to fly when I was 10 but until I turned 15 I had to jump off a high object in order to do it.) I love being in the air. It feels like a second home to me.

Once I land again Flash asks me a few questions.

"What's your real name?" I don't answer. "Besides flying what do you like to do?" "Play my guitar. I especially like playing songs with awesome guitar soloes. I also write my own songs." (I have other hobbies but I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about them yet.) "That's cool. How old are you?"

Before I can answer, an alarm goes off. Maybe that's for the best.

"What's that Flash?" "An Omega level alert. That means we need all the hands we can get. You in?"

I nod eagerly. Maybe after this is over I'll get to join the Justice League. That would be so awesome!

I follow Flash to a place called the Monitor Room and to my surprise learn that I'll be joining the fight. Good thing I'm a great fighter.

That doesn't necessarily mean I'm not a little nervous though...


	3. Chapter 2

Decided to upload another chapter...because I really, really want to know what you guys think.

* * *

We're split up into teams to handle the trouble.

The team I'm on has Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Vixen and Superman.

Using the teleporter we soon arrive in China.

Good thing I speak Chinese (and a lot of other languages).

I'm quickly engaged in a fight.

I kind of prefer fighting in the air but it doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter.

With some effort I finish the fight, proving I can hold my own.

After quite a few more fights, we search China for any signs of trouble.

We prevent a couple riots, handle three burning buildings, then we acknowledge the Chinese peoples thanks.

Soon I'm back on the Watchtower where I learn Superman wants to talk to me in private.

I follow him to a big, empty room.

"All right, what do you want to talk about?" "You did really good back there. I want to let you know that if you want to join the Justice League..." "Yes I do. And?"

I try not to sound too eager.

"As I was going to say, you have my vote."

I smile.

"Thanks." "Now I have some questions. O.K...What are they?"

He smiles reminding me in a way of my Dad.

Oh Daddy I miss you so...

"How old are you?" "How old do I look?"

I'm not sure what will happen if I tell him my age.

He chuckles.

"I'll just skip to the next question. Besides flying, guitar playing, and writing your own songs is there anything else you like to do?" "Well...I like to read."

Understatement!

"That's a good hobby to have...Where did your wings go?"

He seems somewhat startled.

"I tucked them in."

Guess I didn't realize I did that.

"You...tucked them in?" "Yes. Do you want me to untuck them?" "If you want to."

Once I untuck them again I get asked what kind of wings I have.

Remembering that my Father said I can just simply tell anybody the answer to that question I stay silent.

"Last one. Where do you live?" "In Metropolis with..."

I stop.

I almost said my Father.

I feel my broken heart cry for him.

"You O.K?" "Yes."

**Liar.**

"Do you want to tell me anything else?" "Well, I realized that I have one more question for you. Are you hungry at all?" "Maybe a little bit." "O.K then follow me."

As I follow him I look around the Watchtower.

Daddy I wish you could see this place.

It's amazing!

"We're here." "Wha..Oh." "Welcome to the commissary."

I look around.

"Just how hungry do you think I am?"

He chuckles.

"Hopefully not as hungry as Flash."

I can see Flash with a very full plate.

A smile comes to my face.

"No worries. I'm not that hungry."

After getting a blueberry muffin and water I look for a place to sit.

Flash lets me sit at his table.

Hawkgirl's sitting there too.

"I like your wings." "Thanks. I like yours too."

I'm not really sure what else to say to her.

She may have wings like me but she seems so distant.

I really like Flash though.

He's very friendly.

That reminds me.

I should probably get in touch with mine soon.

I'm going to hate telling Dick about my Dad's death but who else can I tell?

He's the closest thing I have to a brother.

And I need the comfort of his presence so I'll fly (invisibly) to his place as soon as I can.

But first there's going to be a vote on whether I'll join the Justice League.

Flash and Hawkgirl told me I have theirs.

I know I have Superman's too so that's 3 out of the 7 founding members.

I need one more but there's no time.

Will I be able to join the Justice League?


	4. Chapter 3

The vote was taken. It all seemed like a blur to me. But the bottom line is I'm now a member of the Justice League!

After I'm handed credentials (a com-link which I put in my right ear and an identity card which I put in my pocket) I head back to Earth. Then I fly to Dick's place as fast as I can.

Soon I land (visible in civvies with my wings tucked in) on Dick's front porch. I check the clock on my cell phone. It's his day off thank God. I ring the doorbell and the door instantly opens.

"H?" (That's my nickname.) "Can I come in?" "Of course." After the door closes he looks at me. "What happened H? You look awful." I bite my lip and cry. "H?" "I saw my Dad die Dick! Right in front of me! He was there but now he's gone!" Tears are streaming down my face. "Oh H. I'm so sorry." He hands me a box of tissues. "Did you try to use your healing magic?" "Yeah but..." I start to shake. "It didn't work!" He grabs my hand. "I couldn't do anything!"

I tell him everything that happened after my Dad died. Dick's always been a good listener.

"And I'm guessing you turned the com-link invisible?" I nod and show him the identity card. "Does the pain ever go away? It hurts so damn much!" Dick looks shocked for a second. I almost never curse. "I wish I could say Yes H. I really do." He hugs me. "I'll be there to help ease it though." "Thank you." He smiles. "Any time H. What are friends for?" I smile back. "Knowing you I know what they're for." He smiles. "I've said that before. "You can stay here." "Thanks."

Using magic I teleport my guitar, songbook, and a big book of fairy tales to my location. It's a special book of fairy tales. It has all my favorite fairy tales in it and, because of a special charm placed on it, when I open it, my Dad's voice reads them. The guitar is custom made (by me!) and comes with a pick my Father gave me. The songbook has my favorite songs in it and some of them are ones I wrote.

"Just the basics H?" "Yeah. I couldn't bring all my books." He chuckles knowingly. There's no way they'd all fit.

I pull a pencil from my songbook. I feel a song coming and I need to write it down. This is what I write.

[Requiem for a Father  
By ME

I remember sitting on my Father's shoulders so tall  
And feeling like never I ever would fall  
I'd look up at the sky and I'd laugh and smile  
It's a memory that lasts but only for a while

A memory of my Father  
For whom I sing a requiem  
As bittersweet tears fall gently down my face  
They'll tell him rest in peace and fare you well  
They'll say that I think of him and I miss him too  
And I guess I always will

I remember running into his arms  
He'd hold me in his embrace  
I'd smile and say that I loved him  
He'd say he loved me too  
It's a memory that's there if only for a while

A memory of my Father  
For whom I sing I requiem  
As bittersweet tears fall gently down my face  
They'll tell him rest in peace and fare you well  
They'll say that I think of him and miss him too  
And I know I always will

And all the memories I have of him  
I treasure each and every one  
So I'll smile through the tears  
And remember all the years  
That I had with him  
As I sing a requiem for my Father]

I put down the pencil. "Can I see?" I show him. "No fair! You wrote it in Ancient Fey runes." "Well you have Romany..." "Good point." (He spoke Romany with his parents and my Father taught me Ancient Fey along with everything I know about my Fey heritage which is a lot.) "But you know it too." "Along with every other language including animals. But Ancient Fey is special..." He smiles. "I know. So The Crimson Bolt?" "Yeah, it's longer than Nightwing..." "Red was always your favorite color and you can fly really fast. I like it." I smile. "I like it too. Do you think that my Dad would be proud that I'm a member of the Justice League?" "I don't just think that H. I know he'd be proud." My voice softens. "Thanks Dick. That means a lot to me."

The time passes swiftly and I start to feel tired. But before I go to bed I open my book of fairy tales.

"In China, you must know, the Emperor is a Chinaman, and all whom he has about him are Chinamen too...*"

* * *

*Hans Christian Andersen's The Nightingale


	5. Chapter 4

Two-fer Thursday...Seriously I planned on giving you guys one. So count yourselves as lucky.

* * *

I wake up with tears flowing down my face.

"No!"

Daddy!

Dick runs towards me.

"You O.K?"

He hands me the tissues.

"No, I'm not. I had a really bad...  
No it was real. It really happened. My Dad's d..."

I can't bring myself to say it.

"I know."

"I need to get some air.*"

He smiles knowing what I really mean when I say that.

I head outside and a smile comes to my face.

It's a beautiful day for flying and the sun feels wonderful.

I turn invisible and start my flight.

I love the feeling I get when I fly.

It's the best feeling in the world!

That and the warmth of the sun on my wings equals bliss.

After an average length but enjoyable flight, I'm back at Dick's house.

I don't know if I could bear going to my place now that my Dad's gone.

Daddy...

A pang of longing comes hitting me hard and causing tears to well up in my eyes.

I blink them back.

Dick looks at me.

"How did you like the weather?**"

I smile.

"It's perfect out there."

Then I grab my guitar.

I play and sing Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me.

"Beautiful as always H."

He looks at his watch.

"I got to go to work. You going to be O.K while I'm gone?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." "All right. See you H."

I smile.

"See you Dick."

I've never liked Goodbyes.

Once Dick's gone I look around and smile.

I know this place like the back of my hand.

It's like my home away from home.

For a moment I consider heading to the kitchen but since I'm not hungry I decide against it.

I roam listlessly around Dick's place trying futilely to make myself accept one horrible fact.

Today is the first day of my life that my Dad's not there for me.

I feel sadder when I realize there will be more.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Poor H.

I know that her Dad meant a lot to her.

As for her Mom, well, it's hard to miss what you never knew.

The only thing that her Mom left her with is her wings.

She was Fey.

Her Dad was a Fey friend.

I remember asking her to explain that.

She smiled.

"Like Frodo with the elves."

I smiled back.

We both love The Lord of the Rings.

Fantasy is her favorite genre.

If you know the secret of her wings then it totally makes sense.

I'm the only one (other than her Dad) she's let touch them.

She told me to do it gently.

I remember they felt so...  
I still can't think of the right word.

I remember when we first met and a smile comes to my face.

She always was small but with 9 words she changed my life in a big way.

"Hi. I'm Hannah. I like you. Wanna be friends?"

Eleven years ago (I was 9) I said Yes never imagining what would happen.

I don't regret one moment.

When my parents died, we promised we'd stay in touch.

We did, communicating in every way we could.

She never really met Bruce but I was the first person she flew to.

She's become the closest thing that I have to a sister.

I never could have expected the news she brought me yesterday.

I hope she'll be O.K.

* * *

*code for I need to go flying  
**code for How did you like your fly

Tune in this upcoming Monday for the next chapter of Emergence of the Wings.


	6. Chapter 5

Decided to give you the next chapter early...maybe this means I'll get reviews?

* * *

I'm reading The Fellowship of the Ring when I hear the doorbell.

I reluctantly put it down to go answer the door.

When I answer it, I see an unfamiliar blue eyed red head.

I feel a pang.

My Dad believed redheads were good luck.

"W-Who are you?"

I rarely stammer.

"I could ask the same to you but I'll introduce myself instead. My name is Wally."

He seems surprised.

"Dick didn't tell you about me?" "No. You know him?" "Yes, I'm a close friend of his. Can I come in?" "Just a second."

I quickly hide my stuff.

"O.K you can come in now." "Thanks...What's your name?"

Before I can answer Dick shows up.

"I see you've met Wally, H."

I nod.

"H? Why didn't you tell me about her?" "Because..."

He can't tell the truth so instead he tells a white lie.

"Because of a bad habit I picked up from Bruce." "Oh. I was just returning this."

He hands Dick some video game then shortly after that he leaves saying that he has other errands to run.

Once the door's closed, Dick notices the book I was reading.

"Good choice." "Thanks." "Is he going to put 2 and 2 together when he sees The Crimson Bolt?" "Not unless he can see past the enchantment I cast. And to do that you have to know the secret of my wings."

He chuckles.

"Clever girl."

I smile.

It's been a while since I heard Dick's laugh but it's every bit as wonderful as I remember it.

As for me I don't know when I laugh again.

I'm not sure I ever will...  
I decide to try and cheer myself up.

"So how was your day?" "Fine. Only thing wrong is I have a bit of writer's cramp. I hate paperwork."

I smile and heal it.

"Consider that payment for letting me stay here." "H...you don't need to pay me." "It's the least I can do and I'm not taking it back."

He smiles.

"Guess I can't argue with that. So what did you think of Wally?" "He seemed nice enough. It's strange but I felt like I knew him from somewhere...He's Flash isn't he?" "Yes he is. But you didn't hear that from me."

I nod.

I'm good at keeping secrets.

I always have been and Dick knows that.

All the secrets I know are ones that he's asked me to keep.

Granted there aren't very many...but still.

I unhide my stuff.

I grab my guitar and trace the letters on my pick.

They say For My Flower.

(Dad wanted my name spelled Hana which means flower in Chinese. Mom wanted it spelled Hannah. Mom won but Dad called me his flower anyway.)

I bite my lip as I realize that I'll never hear him call me that again.

I hum a little bit of You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan.

Dick smiles.

"Still like Disney movies?"

I smile back.

I know he likes Dumbo.*

"What can I say? They're classics."

Classics I used to see with my...  
Stop hurting yourself like this Hannah!

There's no way your healing magic will help this kind of pain!

But it's so unbearable...

"You O.K?"

Just as I'm about to say that I'm not, I get a call on my com-link asking me to head to the Watchtower.

"I have to go."

He smiles.

"See you H."

I nod then turn invisible and fly to the Watchtower as fast as I can.

A smile comes to my face.

I always did love flying fast.

I love doing aerobatics more...but I have priorities.

* * *

Superman's P.O.V

* * *

A couple of minutes after I call her, I see The Crimson Bolt on the Observation Deck (where I first met her).

She smiles and snaps off a salute.

"Reporting for duty!"

She flies fast.

Unable to resist, I smile back.

"At ease private." "So I'm here. Do you want me to follow you somewhere or..."

I tell her to untuck her wings.

She seems a little curious but she does so.

Bruce and J'onn have been wanting to get a closer look at them so I have her follow me to the Medbay.

When we get there she looks at me.

"I'm not sick so why am I here?"

Can I tell her the truth?

"We've been wanting to get a closer look at your wings."

She seems a little uneasy at first.

Then she makes me swear not to use my heat vision.

I chuckle.

"I promise I won't do that O.K?"

She smiles.

"I trust you."

After I use nearly every kind of vision I have (except heat of course), I don't know any more about her wings than I did to begin with.

What kind are they?

After she leaves I ask Bruce and J'onn if they've got anything.

J'onn says he doesn't and, judging by the slightly pissed look on his face, neither does Bruce.

That's a first that just may be a little unnerving.

* * *

* The circus plays a big part in it. Need I say more?

Next chapter on Monday.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is for Annalisa Kjellberg and Autobot Mechanical-operations with my thanks. (I really appreciate your reviews.)

* * *

"So what did they want?" "Superman, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter formed a tag team to get a closer look at my wings. There's no way they could've found out anything about them though." "What did you think of Batman?" "To be honest, he scares me a little bit. Martian Manhunter seemed kind of distant. Superman..." "What about him?"

My voice softens.

"When he smiles, in a way, it reminds me of my Dad." "H..."

Tears are starting to well up in my eyes.

"Why does it have to hurt so much?"

I bite my lip as tears start to gently fall down my face.

In Ancient Fey I whisper that I want my Dad back.

"Daddy..."

I've started to shake as I continue to sob.

Dick smiles, trying to cheer me up.

"I don't know why it has to hurt so much, H. I know I can never replace him."

He gently wipes away my tears and puts his hand in mine.

"But I promise that I'll be there to ease your pain."

A smile slowly comes to my face.

"Thank you [Brother-Friend]."

His grin broadens when I tell him what the Ancient Fey word means.

He tells me that I'm more than welcome, and in Romany, calls me his sister friend.

I don't know where I'd be without Dick.

I don't know what I'd do either.

I grab my guitar and, remembering that I feel slightly better when I sing, play a simple melody as I softly sing my Requiem for a Father.

Dick smiles.

"That's the song you wrote yesterday?"

I nod.

"It's beautiful." "Thanks." "Now, how about you do an encore?"

I grin.

"Any requests?" "Bring the house down..." "With the magic of rock! No problem."

I play and sing Soundgarden's Live to Rise.

I grin.

"Grateful I didn't use an amp?"

It's an old joke.

I don't have an amp because I've never really needed one.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess. So where did they look at your wings?" "Some medical area. It made me feel kind of uncomfortable." "Do you feel uncomfortable when I look at your wings?" "Dick...That's different. You're my [Brother-Friend]. I've known you for 11 years. I don't know them nearly as well as I do you."

I don't really know anyone period.

(I'm kind of shy. Dick has said that I'm unpredictable though. One minute I'm withdrawn, the next I'm... not. He has said it's one of my best qualities.)

"Want to play Guitar Hero?"

I grin.

Dick knows that's my favorite video game.

After we play a couple songs, I have Dick tell me more about Wally.

Some of the stories that Dick tells me are really funny.

But I can't seem to laugh at any of them.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

One of the stories I tell H...  
I know it would make her laugh.

When she doesn't I realize just how much the pain of her Dad's death is hurting.

I can't believe it hit her so hard that she can't bring herself to laugh.

Well, come to think of it, I can believe it.

She lost the man who meant the world to her.

It's been almost a decade since I lost my parents.

The pain doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did then.

But H's pain is fresh.

It was just yesterday that she lost her Father.

And it was in a city with a bulletproof hero.

Poor H.

Her pain must be unbearable.

I look at her.

She's looking down and shaking.

I can see tears starting to well up in her hazel eyes.

She blinks them back.

"Daddy told me that he believed redheads were good luck."

I barely heard her say that.

That must be why I saw a little bit of sadness in her eyes when she was around Wally.

(And I always thought about having her meet Babs...)

I hold her hand.

"I don't feel very lucky Dick. Lucky to have you as a [Brother-Friend] yes. But to see a redhead...I don't know if that makes me feel lucky. I don't know if I feel lucky now that I know I work with one..."

Her voice softens.

"I know I miss my Daddy. I know I want him back because I'm nowhere near strong enough to deal with the pain his d-death has left."

Tears are flowing down her face and she's biting her lip.

I hand her the box of tissues.

She thanks me.

"It still hurts so much. How am I supposed to deal with this?"

I smile.

"Just take it one day at a time. Do you think you can do that?"

She nods slowly.

"And always remember that you carry him in here."

I point to her heart.

"Is that where you carry your parents?"

When I nod she smiles.

"Then I'll carry my Daddy in my heart so, in a way, he can still be with me. Maybe then I won't miss him as much."

She already seems a little happier.

Later, using some magic, she takes me on a short flight as a token of her thanks.

I can see why she likes it so much.

It's an awesome feeling.

After she lands back at my place, I notice she looks a little drained.

"You O.K?" "Fine. How much do you weigh?"

(I know she weighs about 115.)

"175.* Why?" "Just wondering."

She emphasizes the wonder (which makes me laugh a little).

She smiles, then we both head inside.

After listening to Thumbelina, she falls asleep on my couch.

I put her stuff in a safe place then, a few minutes later, I start my "night shift".

Sweet dreams H...you deserve it.

* * *

*according to the DC Comics database


	8. Chapter 7

Another chapter for my lovely reviewers...You know who you are.

* * *

I wake up feeling a little unsettled.

For some reason I think something's going to happen.

"What's going to happen today?"

Dick looks at me.

I get the feeling that he knows something I don't.

"Dick...are you hiding something from me?"

He reluctantly shows me something in the newspaper.

Oh.

My Dad's funeral is today.

"I can't bear to go alo.." "You don't have to." "Dick..."

I know he doesn't care for funerals.

"It's O.K. I knew you'd need someone there so I took today off and made some... arrangements." "Thank you."

I look outside.

It's raining.

Dick knows I can't fly in the rain (the water weighs down my wings) so he offers me a ride.

"Just a second."

I grab my songbook, use magic to change my outfit, put the songbook in my jacket pocket, then head to his car.

"You look nice H." "Thanks, you do too."

Neither of us are wearing black.

I couldn't bear to and Dick knows that I need comfort.

We're headed to Metropolis.

On the way there I wonder what "arrangements" Dick made.

Once we arrive at the cemetery, Dick has me cover my eyes.

I'm a little confused but I do it.

He leads me... somewhere.

"You can look now." "Dick..."

My eyes well up with tears.

The tombstone that meets my eye says it all.

It reads  
Lionel Andersen  
Beloved Father of Hannah  
Gone But Not Forgotten

"Thank you."

I hug him.

I don't know if I could bear to say anything.

So after using magic to make it waterproof, I pull out my songbook.

My voice quivers a bit, but I softly sing my Requiem for a Father.

"I love you Daddy. And I always will."

One of my tears falls down right in front of my Daddy's tombstone.

I use my magic to make a flower grow there.

To those who know the secret of my wings, there are 5 petals on it for each color of the rainbow.

(5 is a very special number for the Fey.)

For everyone else, the flower looks like a cherry blossom (the official flower of China).

Dick and I can see it both ways though.

He smiles, knowing the meaning behind the cherry blossom.

"So your Dad can still have his flower?" "He always will, but yeah."

I start to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Can we go now?"

He nods and leads me out of the cemetery.

After we leave, Dick looks at me.

I can see concern in his familiar blue eyes.

He knows that Fey don't take the cold too well.

"You want to get something warm to drink?"

I nod.

"That would be great."

Soon, Dick's drinking coffee while I, having never cared for coffee, drink hot apple cider.

It feels a little weird to be back in Metropolis.

Weirder still knowing I'm not far from my house.

My key feels a little heavy in my pocket.

I tell Dick this and he says that's understandable.

I think I know why it's understandable.

There's so many memories in my house and they all, in one way or another, have something to do with my F...  
When are you going to stop hurting yourself like this Hannah?

I blink back tears and finish my hot apple cider.

I notice that after I finish my cider, it stops raining.

Good.

I want to go flying.

Dick sees the look on my face and smiles a knowing smile.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you back at my place."

I'm the only one who hears him say that.

"Thanks Dick."

Before anyone can notice I'm gone, I'm in the air.

It feels so good to be up here.

I indulge in some aerobatics which include numerous barrel rolls and loop-de-loops.

I still manage to beat Dick home.

When I see him, I grin.

"Slowpoke!"

He chuckles.

When we're inside Dick tells me that he couldn't go as fast as me because it would be kind of ironic if he got a ticket.

Knowing that he works as a cop, I smile.

Then I find myself wondering about something.

Why haven't I gotten a call on my com-link?

Maybe the Justice League doesn't need me today?

If there's something bad happening, they'd call me.

Wouldn't they?

I may be just a rookie, but wouldn't they still call me?


	9. Chapter 8

I debated with myself on whether to upload this...You can tell what I decided. It's pretty short...but important.

* * *

Later, to my relief, I do get a call.

It's not to go handle trouble, even though that kind of was what I expected.

Instead, it's to attend a meeting.

I fly to the Watchtower (a little slower than last time) and land at my usual spot.

"You rang?"

Flash chuckles.

Superman looks at me.

"Yes I did."

Soon, we arrive at the meeting location.

I recognize it.

This is where the vote that let me join the League took place.

Since Superman's the current chairperson, he starts the meeting.

"First order of business..."

Flash points to me.

"Is getting you a nickname. No offense, but your name's kind of long. I don't really want to have to keep calling you The Crimson Bolt."

He snaps his fingers.

"How about I call you Wings?"

Hawkgirl glares at him.

"This from the mastermind who calls me, of all things, Feathers."

I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. I like the nickname Wings just fine. But I don't know if it fits me or Hawkgirl better. I mean, I can tuck my wings in." "You can what?"

I see a hint of jealousy in Hawkgirl's eyes.

Just a hint though.

She mostly looks angry and that scares me a little.

I've seen what she can do with her mace and I know it's anti-magic.

It would hurt a lot if she were to hit me with it.

I feel a little nervous.

"Can we just come up with a nickname for me later?"

Flash reluctantly drops the issue.

Superman clears his throat.

"Second order of business..."

It feels like forever before the meeting is over.

I feel exhausted.

It's really dark outside so I won't need to fly invisibly to Dick's place.

I barely manage to summon the energy I need to get there.

And it drains pretty quick too.

At least I managed to get to Dick's place.

I'm about 8 to 10 feet above his front porch when the last of my energy fails me.

I can't even find the strength to untuck my wings.

Daddy I'm falling...

* * *

Tune in this Thursday for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

For my protégée Annalisa Kjellberg...with Thanks.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

H?

**H!**

She's falling!

I push back a memory.

Good thing I was outside to get some air or I probably wouldn't have seen her...  
Don't even go there.

She's small and lightweight (mainly due to the fact that she's half Fey) so the impact of her falling into my arms shouldn't hurt too much.

Luckily for both of us I catch her.

(I wouldn't be able to bear losing her.)

No pain in my arms whatsoever.

I feel her forehead.

She isn't sick.

She's just drained.

I carefully carry her inside and place her on my couch.

I don't feel like going on my "night shift" tonight (at least not yet).

Moments later she wakes up as if from a bad dream.

"[Dick? What happened?]"

She looks a little disoriented.

I may not know Ancient Fey anywhere near as well as H but I can make out what she said.

"You ran out of energy about 8-10 feet above my front porch. I noticed that you couldn't even untuck your wings because you were falling..." "I'm sorry."

I know why she apologized but I tell her that she didn't need to.

She nods and smiles.

"Thanks for catching me." "You're welcome." "Did you get hurt when..." "No, I didn't. You need to rest anyway."

She looks at me.

"You need sleep too, Worrywart." "I'm used to an irregular sleep schedule. You're not. Plus I'm older than you. I'm legally an adult. In fact, I've been one for two years. And as an adult I say..." "I know. Get some rest. Have fun kicking butt Mr. Adult."

I chuckle.

"I intend to."

Before she falls asleep she says "Rub it in my face why don't you. Just remember I work with the Justice League..."

I smile.

She may work with the Justice League but I lead the Teen Titans.

That's one of the many perks of being Mr. Adult.

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up the next morning to find Dick staring up at me.

What's he...  
Wait a minute.

Up at me?

I look down and realize that I'm floating about five inches above the couch.

I tuck my wings in and land on the couch with a Thud.

That was a rush!

I mean, I like roller coasters...but that was fun.

"So...the floating?" "Haven't done it in a while if that's what you're wondering. The last time I did it was the night before..."

The realization hits me hard.

My voice softens.

"The night before my Father died."

I don't think I've ever seen Dick's eyes get that big before.

"I'm kind of scared. What if this means something bad's going to happen? Something really bad."

I'm biting my lip.

"Actually, kind of scared may be an understatement."

Dick grabs my hand.

"Hey, you'll be O.K. You work with the Justice League, remember?"

A smile makes its way across my face.

"Yeah, I remember." "And you'll always have me as your [Brother-Friend]. So keep your chin up, O.K?"

My grin broadens when I hear him say the Ancient Fey word.

The language is a little complicated but it's kind of comforting hearing him speak it.

"As your sister friend, I'll keep my chin up."

I say sister friend in Romany and, as a result, notice a smile make it's way onto Dick's face.

"You better keep your chin up."

I'd tell him the same, but I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen Dick cry.

So instead I say that I told him I will.

Then I go on my morning flight.

It's a nice day.

There's a bit of a breeze, but it's not too strong.

That's a good thing.

I remember one day that the breeze got so strong that I was blown almost all the way to Bruce's place. When it eventually died down, I flew back home. It took some time for the breeze to die down though. For a minute, I thought I might have to head home on foot!

I'm doing aerobatics when I get a call on my com-link.

Hopefully, it's not to attend another meeting.

I know they never did come up with a nickname for me.

I fly to the Watchtower and when I land Flash informs me that there's been a jailbreak.

On the screen he leads me to, I notice Lex Luthor on the list of escapees.

It takes all the willpower I have and some self-control not to punch his image.

But I can't help being really pissed that he's loose.

And it's not just because I used to live in Metropolis.

I can't believe that my Daddy's killer, that [Wing-Defiler]* is loose.

I need to hit something...preferably a certain someone...

* * *

*That's the worst insult the Fey has


	11. Chapter 10

Another chapter...I'm uploading one for each review Annalisa Kjellberg gave me. (I'm really grateful for them.)

* * *

I breathe in and out trying to control my anger.

Superman looks at me.

"Looks like you need to blow off some steam. Flash, take The Crimson Bolt over to the Combat Simulator. I think Level 5 should be good to start her off with." "Not a problem. Follow me."

I follow him to the Combat Simulator as my rage continues to build.

When we get there, Flash presses some buttons.

"Any target preferences?" "Luthor."

I'm a little surprised at how my voice sounds.

"Man, you really are a Metropolitan aren't you? Here you go."

As soon as he shows up, I release my fury.

I don't even say a word that's how pissed I am.

I just keep hitting and hitting with a vengeance I didn't even know I had.

Strangely, the increase of my anger and rage is making me feel increasingly stronger.

I don't think that's ever happened before.

I mean, I've never felt like this when I was sparring with Dick...  
Then again, when I was doing that I wasn't nearly this angry.

I wasn't angry period.

That's because Dick's my [Brother-Friend].

Luthor...  
He's the exact opposite of that.

He killed my Daddy!

He's a [Wing-Defiler]!

And I want him to pay for what he did to me!

* * *

Flash's P.O.V

* * *

Supes may have said Level 5 to start The Crimson Bolt off with but he didn't tell me she was this good.

There's something kind of familiar about the way she fights...  
I can't quite put my finger on it.

Is it just me or is she hitting "Luthor" with a vengeance?

I'm beginning to wonder if he did something to her.

And if so, what in God's name was it?

Whatever it was, there's no doubt in my mind that the rage against it, maybe even against him, is fueling her fight.

I don't think I've even seen Hawkgirl fight like this.

And that says a lot.

What's unnerving is the way she says it with nothing but her fighting.

I mean, Hawkgirl will let out an occasional war cry, I make my smartass comments, so far this is the only time I've seen someone fight in complete silence.

Even Bruce makes a grunt every now and then.

And the more she fights, the stronger she seems to get.

Like Hulk.

Well, technically, it would be She-Hulk wouldn't it?

I don't know.

I don't read that many comics.

I saw The Avengers with Dick once...  
Holy cow.

She's past Level 50 and still going strong.

Yeah, strong is definitely the right word...  
Is it just me or is the Watchtower shaking?

Last time I checked, Supes was the only one who could make that happen.

It's not my imagination.

What kind of girl did we let be part of the League?

She could knock the Watchtower out of orbit.

There's the Emergency Shut Off.

After I push it, I notice her slowly start to calm down.

Kind of like me coming off, as Dick put it, a "runner's high".

She eventually looks at me, not injured at all just confused.

"[What happened? What did I just do?]"

What language is that?

"English." "[Huh? Oh.] What happened? What did I just do?"

She doesn't know?

When I fill her in, she looks scared.

"I-I didn't know I could do that." "What language were speaking earlier?"

She remains silent.

"Did Luthor do something to you? And if so, what was it?" "That's none of your business!"

Judging if only by the way she snapped at me, Luthor just might have done something to her.

Judging by the rage with which she fought him and the way she said his name, it was something bad.

I wonder what exactly it was as I watch her storm out of the Combat Simulator...


	12. Chapter 11

Last chapter (for today anyway). Come back Monday for more.

* * *

Trying to calm myself down, I fly (invisibly) back to Dick's place.

This time I fly slower.

Needless to say, by the time I land I feel much better.

After using magic to send a simple letter of apology to Flash, I check the clock on my cell phone.

Just as I thought, Dick should be home any minute.

Good.

I need to tell him about my new-found...[rage-strength] A.S.A.P.

That and the reason behind my sleep floating.

Heck with it, I need to tell him what happened period.

When he shows up, I look at him.

He knows this look.

It means Something happened and We need to talk.

When the door closes behind us, I nervously fill Dick in on what happened at the Watchtower.

"I-I didn't even know I was doing that. I didn't even know I could until today. I'm scared. How am I supposed to manage this new power without my Daddy? How am I supposed to deal with the fact his murderer is still on the loose?"

I instantly realize that I've just put my foot in my mouth.

The guy who's responsible for the death of Dick's parents (some scumball named Tony Zucco) is still on the loose too.

"I'm sorry." "It's O.K. I'll get him someday. But he'll be facing justice, not vengeance."

He may not have said it but the message is crystal clear.

Don't seek vengeance, H. You're part of the Justice League for a reason.

I can't help but wonder if justice will make the pain of my Dad's death go away.

I kind of doubt it.

But I don't dare ask.

Putting my foot in my mouth once is enough.

So instead I grab my guitar.

Then I play and sing my #1 feel good song (with some modifications).

Well, technically it's not mine.

It's Jimmy Eat World's The Middle.

Instead of the words little girl, I sing Mr. Adult.

By the time I get to the guitar solo, I notice a grin on Dick's face.

So worth it.

I finish the song.

Dick looks at me.

"You know, you really should perform publicly." "What? Me? No!"

All those people watching me?

No, thank you.

"What if you were to do it for your [Brother-Friend]?" "Nice try but the answer's still No." "Then do it for your Father."

I bite my lip.

"Well, I guess I could do it for him. But just this once..." "Great! I'll make the necessary arrangements."

As I watch him talk on the phone, I find myself wondering just what exactly I got myself into.

He puts the phone down.

"It's official. You, Hannah Andersen, will be performing live, 6:30 pm, tomorrow at the Bludhaven Park." "T-Tomorrow? Me? Perform?"

I don't think I've ever felt this nervous before.

"Hey, it's all right. I'll be in the front row cheering you on. Your Father will be watching too. Watching with pride of his flower." "You really think so?" "He wouldn't miss it for the world. So what 2 songs are you going to perform for him?"

2?

Guess it won't be that bad.

"On My Father's Wings from the movie Quest for Camelot and Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me." "O.K."

Shortly after telling the news to whoever's on the phone, he hangs up.

I'm still feeling a little bit nervous.

I trace the letters on my pick.

Daddy...  
Wish me luck for my concert tomorrow.

As I fall asleep, I can almost swear I hear his voice.

"Good luck my flower. And remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you. Always and forever."

* * *

Thought I'd end this upload on a lighter note...  
Tune in Monday to see how the concert goes.


	13. Chapter 12

For Annalisa Kjellberg. Because she reviewed. You want a chapter dedicated to you? Then review. I don't care how short it is.

* * *

I wake up with a smile on my face.

That was a good dream.

Then reality hits me.

And it hits hard.

My only comfort, well, maybe not my only comfort, is the fact that something important's going to happen today.

I was feeling nervous about it last night.

But I'm not nervous anymore.

I can't wait to wow the city of Bludhaven with my first concert.

I guess the main issue is what will I wear?

The concert may not be until 6:30 but it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

I decide on a white T-shirt (with a cherry blossom on it), blue jeans (with my songbook in the right front pocket), white socks, and (my often worn) white (with a little bit of red) sneakers.

"You look great and pumped!"

I tell him about hearing my Father's voice and what he said. "Is that why you're pumped?" "I think that might be part of why." "Really? What's the other part?" "Knowing that my [Brother-Friend] will be there playing cheerleader." "I am not, under any circumstances, buying pom-poms." "What about a foam finger?" (I've been to a fair share of baseball games. I've even been in some as a member of the team.) "I'll think about it O.K?"

I can't help but smile.

"Works for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some air."

A daily flight isn't necessarily mandatory, but I do enjoy everything about it. Especially the feeling while I do it. That's got to be the best part.

At about noon, I land on Dick's front porch.

I reach into my pocket to check how much I have in my wallet.

I've got more than I need that's for sure.

I bite my lip when I notice a picture of my Dad and I.

I touch my fingers to his image. Love you, Daddy.

The second (out of 2) photos in my wallet is of Dick and I.

Let's see...  
That picture was taken the day before he left Gotham for Bludhaven.

We're both giving each other bunny ears and wearing big, goofy grins.

Is it just my imagination or do I look happier than I am now...  
Don't go there.

I wonder if Dick has a copy of this picture.

Knowing him, I bet he does.

Now that that's out of the way, I think I'll go get something to eat.

I'm craving Italian food.

Moments later, I walk out of The Olive Garden.

That was good...  
Hey!

Someone stole my wallet!

Minutes later, Officer...  
Oh my Gosh it's Dick!

I don't think I've ever seen him in his uniform before...  
At least, not his police uniform.

The gun is kind of unsettling.

It was a gun that killed my F...  
Don't even go there.

"Here's your wallet Miss..." "Dick, you can call me H."

He chuckles.

"Screw the protocol? I like it. See you H." "See you Dick."

A spectator laughs.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday. Kudos to both of you."

I smile.

"Thanks." "You're welcome. I'm Brian Dixon*."

I shake his hand.

"Hannah Andersen. Pleased to meet you." "Hannah Andersen? I know you. You're giving a concert at 6:30 tonight. Wow, just...Wow. I feel like I'm talking to a celebrity!"

I'm about to ask how he knows I'm giving a concert until I spot a blue and gold banner on a nearby lamppost. The gold letters say my name, where I'm performing, what time, and what songs I'll be performing.

Well, there you go.

I'm about to tell Brian that I'm not a celebrity but a crowd forms at the mere mention of the word. It's a good sized crowd and it's starting to make me feel a little bit nervous.

Dick's left so, as much as I hate it, I'm going to have to deal with this myself.

I eventually manage to make the crowd disperse.

I don't use magic.

I didn't want to because that would have probably made the crowd even bigger.

Instead of flying, I decide to walk back to Dick's place.

Flying is definitely preferable, but I'm a little worried someone might notice.

Not too long after I get back, Dick meets me.

Today, apparently, he gets off early.

I check the clock on my cell phone.

Three hours and counting until my concert.

"Oh, and I got something..." "Really? What is it?" "You'll just have to wait and see until your concert."

Of all the days to have a short patience.

* * *

*named for Brian Jacques (author of the awesome Redwall series) and Chuck Dixon (he's written Nightwing comics)


	14. Chapter 13

Whatever it is that Dick got, it's almost time for me to find out.

Twenty minutes and counting until showtime...  
I grab my guitar and head to Bludhaven Park with my Father's words ringing in my mind.

They're giving me strength.

Not [rage-strength] but a special kind of strength. One that kind of feels like a hug from my Father.

It's not a very long walk so, five minutes later, I'm there.

Man!  
That's a big crowd.

Sure enough, Dick's there in the front row.

I can't really make out the thing that's with him though.

A man who looks quite a bit like him leads me onstage.

Seriously, all this guy needs to do is lose the Mohawk and the nose ring and he could pass as a pretty good double for Dick.

"I'm Max. I'll be your manager for tonight. Do you have any questions kid?" "Yeah I do. Where's my green room?" "Got a sense of humor don't you? I like that. Right this way Miss Andersen."

I don't know if I'd like Max calling me H, but I do follow him.

"Like your guitar by the way. I've never seen one like yours before."

Of course you haven't.

"That's because it's custom made." "Sweet. So what, you need an amp or something? I've already got your mike ready." "I need a stand for my songbook. I've got one of the songs I'm doing memorized..." "But not the other one? Not a problem. Will this one do the trick?" "Yeah, that one should be fine." "Want me to put it onstage for you?" "No thanks. I can get it."

Once I get it onstage, I'm informed that showtime is in 2 minutes.

"Good luck kid." "Thanks Max."

Well...here goes nothing.

"Hi guys. I hope you like my singing because I'm going to start now."

I clear my throat and start playing.

"If you were with me now I'd find myself in you..."

By the time I start Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me, it's so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

After I finish I brace myself, not sure what to expect.

I get applause and lots of it.

I smile.

My grin broadens when I see Dick coming towards me.

He's holding a bouquet with a foam finger inside it.

Among the cherry blossoms, I can just make out what it says on the foam finger.

It says: #1 H Fan!

"Thanks Dick." "You're welcome. I told you I'd think about getting a foam finger." "I like the flowers too."

I take an appreciative sniff.

They smell so good...  
Wait a minute.

Is that Wally?

Yeah, that was definitely him.

I'm pretty sure my secret identity's still safe so, feeling like I'm on Cloud Nine, I walk with Dick back to his place carrying my guitar, songbook, and the flowers.

On my way, I make sure to thank Max.

"Not a problem kid. You've got a beautiful voice. So, if you really want to thank me, come back some time to do another performance O.K?"

I smile.

"I think I can do that." "Sweet. See you next time, kid."

He leaves me with a grin on my face. See you next time, Max.

"Told you it would be all right." "Who said I doubted you?"

Dick just smiles.


	15. Chapter 14

It's now been a little more than a week since I've become a member of the Justice League.

They still don't know too much about me but a couple things have come to light.

Like, when Flash was wounded and I used my healing magic on him.

The look on Superman's face was priceless.

The other thing that they now know about me is the fact that I love doing aerobatics.

How did they find that out, you ask?

Batman + Monitor Duty=...  
Need I say more?

I do have a nickname, as of two days ago.

It was originally going to be Bolt, but I didn't care too much for that.

So it became C. Bolt, which I'm starting to get used to.

At present, I'm patrolling Metropolis with Superman.

On a somewhat unrelated note, Flash did forgive for the Combat Simulator Incident. But, because of the Incident, I was banned from the Combat Simulator for 5 days. There were more than enough other fights to keep me busy though. Like the time we faced AMAZO. He...It couldn't absorb my powers and I still don't know why. So, with Batman, I fought it off...

"C. Bolt." "Huh? Oh...sorry about that. I was just..." "Daydreaming?"

I hear a bit of gentle laughter in his voice.

"Reminiscing." "Well, I'm not mad at you. It's good to have memories."

Depends on what they're of.

"Man, where is everybody?" "I think Hawkgirl's starting to rub off on you." "I don't know her that well."

She still seems distant to me.

I look around again. One of the things I notice is my place.

Despite all my best efforts, I feel my eyes well up with tears.

Have to get away.

Before Superman can stop me, I'm flying away as fast as I can, nearly blind with tears.

Just like the day my Dad died, I don't care where I go as long as it's away.

The words of a song come to mind.

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb...*

Seems like music has been communicating so clearly the things that I can't bear to say.

* * *

Superman's P.O.V

* * *

I know that look I saw on The Crimson Bolt's face.

I've seen it a couple of times in Bruce's eyes.

It tells me something's happened to her.

It speaks to me of pain.

I don't need X-ray vision to see that or super-hearing to hear it.

Not physical pain, but something far deeper.

A pain that will never go away.

A pain that will never completely heal.

It's the pain of a broken heart.

What happened to her?

And what role does Luthor play in it?

Since mysteries are more Bruce's area than mine, I decide to head towards Gotham to see what he can uncover.

Plus it's always nice talking with Alfred.

* * *

*Linkin Park's Easier to Run

Tune in this Thursday for the next installment of Emergence of the Wings.


	16. Chapter 15

Looks like Annalisa Kjellberg gets a chapter...and has a good taste in music.

* * *

Somehow, I manage to land on Dick's front porch.

But I'm still an emotional wreck.

I almost feel smaller, that's how much my grief is affecting me.

Thankfully, Dick shows up almost instantly.

He sees the look in my eyes and he doesn't ask any questions.

He just leads me inside and lets me cry my heart out.

"It hurts Dick. It really, really hurts. I want the pain to go away. But I think it's getting worse. How am I supposed to deal with this pain? It makes me feel like my heart's broken and it's never going to be whole again. Even though I wish it would, there's no way my healing magic can do anything for this pain. And it's just so unbearable. I can't deal with this. I'm not even close to being strong enough and I just can't deal with this pain. Let alone live with it! How can I possibly carry my Daddy in a broken heart?"

Dick looks at me.

"I don't know how you can carry your Father in a broken heart H. But, for your sake, I really wish I did."

My voice softens.

"Thank you."

He smiles.

"Hey, what are friends for?" "Knowing you I know what they're for." "That's my girl."

My eyes widen.

Replace girl with flower...  
For a second there Dick sounded like my Daddy.

When I tell him this, his eyes widen.

"It wasn't intentional." "I know."

But still...  
Daddy, is this your way of saying that, in a way, you're still with me?

Because, no offense, I'm not too sure if I like it.

* * *

Superman's P.O.V

* * *

"And why are you asking me to do this again? Metropolis is your city." "Just stop being so stubborn and help me out Bruce. You said once that you always repay your debts and this is what I want you to do for me." "We hardly know anything about her..." "Which is why I came to you. When it comes to stuff like this, you're the expert not me." "Fine. But I can't guarantee that I'll find all the answers you're looking for." "Good enough for me."

That comment is met by an all too familiar wall of silence.

"Got anything?" "Luthor's good at covering his tracks. I could have Oracle hack into Lexcorp to see if it's in the records. But I highly doubt he would have it in there." "Thanks anyway."

I fly off still wondering about the reason behind The Crimson Bolt's pain.

Whatever it is, I can't help but hope that she'll be O.K.


	17. Chapter 16

For my reviewers...(hint hint)

* * *

Two days have passed so it's now been almost two weeks since my Dad died.

In about 2 hours I'll be giving another concert.

For this one, I'll be performing the song On My Father's Wings (again) because the song means a lot to me and Evanescence's My Immortal.

Same location, same time, different outfit.

I'm wearing a blue (my Daddy's favorite color) T-shirt and a black knee length skirt.

Dick said that blue and black are good colors to wear in Bludhaven.

(He should know.)

But I'm also wearing white flats.

I'm not nervous at all just impatient.

Right now I'm playing Guitar Hero.

When I finish the song, Dick stares at me.

"You're too good at this." "Experience is the best teacher. I played my first guitar when I was 4."

Daddy taught me well.

Don't believe me?

I'm giving my second concert!

As for my singing, I think I got my ability for it from my Mom.

I've been doing it ever since I can remember, but I didn't make up my first song until I was 10.

It was on flying. It's written in Ancient Fey runes.

I started learning about my Fey heritage when I turned 5.

Not too long after that I met Dick for the first time.

I always knew I had wings.

I remember learning that Dick was a member of the Flying Graysons.

I thought that meant that his family had wings like me.

I was 5, O.K?

But I didn't dare ask him.

He learned about my wings just before...that night.

I was there in the audience.

After they fell, well, that was the first time I saw Dick cry.

I was almost 7.

Before Bruce took Dick away, I tried to comfort him.

Then Bruce came and I got kind of scared.

To this day, I don't know why.

I didn't know his name back then though.

But before he did we made a promise to stay in touch with each other.

Young as I was, I knew the meaning of a promise.

And keep in touch we did.

We used literally every method of communication you can think of.

Including a lot of snail mail (which I still have by the way).

I learned about his many exploits as Robin.

He learned some things about my Fey heritage.

We didn't keep any secrets from each other.

He's made me an honorary member of the Teen Titans.

My com-link can receive necessary signals from them...

"H." "Huh? Oh."

Twenty minutes until showtime.

I grab my guitar and songbook and head towards Bludhaven Park.

Max greets me there.

"Good to see you again kid. I've got your mike and stand ready." "Thanks." "Now go show these people who can sing."

I smile.

It's almost showtime so I get onstage.

I notice Dick sitting in the front row (same spot as last concert).

"Wow, there's a lot of you out there tonight. And here I didn't think I was a celebrity. Well, here goes."

I start playing.

"If you were with me now I'd find myself in you..."

I flow effortlessly into the beginning of the next song.

It's a little sadder than the first one.

"I'm so tired of being here..."

After I finish my concert, I notice Wally in the audience again.

Today, I'm going to confront him.

Well, I try to anyway.

He's too fast for me.

I nearly trip trying to catch him.

No big deal.

I guess.

I tell Max that I'm intending to do my next concert in Metropolis.

He smiles.

"I've got a twin brother who lives there. His name is Ted. I'll tell him to expect you in...is a week good? Same time?" "That's fine. I'll see him then. Thanks Max." "No sweat kid. Centennial Park good for you?" "Sure." "What songs are you going to do?"

I think about it for a while.

"Green Day's When September Ends and Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me."

It was September 1st when my Dad died.

"Nice choices. I'll tell him. You take care now O.K kid?" "Will do Max."

As I walk back to Dick's house, I remember that his parents also died in the month of September.*

Such a nice month...  
**Not!****

* * *

*I don't know if this is canon so work with me here  
**No offense meant to anybody who has a birthday in September


	18. Chapter 17

My Metropolis concert is in four days.

All things considered I guess I'm looking forward to it.

But right now I have other priorities.

Like Monitor Duty for instance.

Feels like Chinese Water Torture for someone who's meant to fly.

When is my shift going to be over?

Don't think about that right now.

It will drive you crazy.

Flash told me that.

I grin, feeling slightly mischievous.

"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. Now everybody's singing it forever just because..."

The song echoes throughout the Watchtower.

Then I stop singing it and start a new one.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..."

Just as I'm about to start another song, Flash comes in.

"They made me take over your shift." "Thank you." "You're welcome..."

I eagerly run out of the Monitor Room.

I'm free!

Freeee!

Man, I'm a naughty girl when I'm bored.

Those songs can really stick in your head.

I'm doing barrel rolls when I notice trouble happening down below.

When I notice that the person I end up helping is Max, I try really hard not to grin.

I do succeed but once I fly off, a big grin appears on my face.

I continue doing barrel rolls while grinning.

* * *

Flash's P.O.V

* * *

C. Bolt's such a kid.

Seriously, she seems kind of young.

I don't think an adult would be singing The Song That Never Ends and The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves while on Monitor Duty.

I still can't help but wonder what Luthor did to her.

Gives me something to think about while I'm on Monitor Duty.

I've never really cared that much for sitting still.

Guess that's one of the signs I'm a speedster.

I wish I knew more about The Crimson Bolt.

Heck, I bet we all wish we knew more about her.

Let's see what we do know.

She's small.  
I'd say somewhere around 5 feet.

She's got hazel eyes and long brown hair (that's almost but not quite as pretty as Linda's black hair).

She lives in Metropolis.

Luthor did something, most likely a bad something, to her.

She can fly and she enjoys doing aerobatics.

She can heal, which in my opinion is awesome.

She can...  
Whoa.

Is Bats starting to rub off on me?

That's kind of creepy.

Actually, that's really creepy. Gives me nightmares just thinking about it.

Think I'll just focus on Monitor Duty instead of trying to figure out more about C. Bolt.

I'll save doing something like that for Bats from now on.

That and see about getting those songs out of my head.

If I start singing them at home...  
Well, let's just say I don't really want to get put in the doghouse.


	19. Chapter 18

I'm in Metropolis carrying my songbook and guitar as I roam around.

One and a half hours until showtime.

I decided to come here early so I could pay my Father a visit.

I use magic to freshen the flower.

Then I play and sing my Requiem for a Father.

Shortly after I leave the cemetery, I decide to go to Centennial Park.

It can't hurt being early right?

When I arrive there Ted greets me.

Sue enough he definitely looks like Max.

He has an eyebrow ring instead of a nose ring though.

"I've already got the stage ready for you Miss Andersen." "Thanks Mr..." "Just call me Ted. I hate my last name." "Fair enough."

I check the clock on my cell phone.

Fifteen minutes until showtime.

"I heard your guitar was custom made. I think that's awesome." "Thanks."

I look at the audience, checking it for familiar faces.

I smile at the sight of Dick.

He doesn't come to Metropolis too often so I'm glad he could make it.

I trace the letters on my pick then clear my throat.

"Hey guys. This is my first concert here so I hope you guys like my singing."

I start playing and a cheer comes from the crowd.

Green Day is pretty popular.

When I get to "Like my Father's come to pass", I blink back tears.

I start Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me and get silence.

Part of the lyrics, the "so proud", reminds me of the words that I heard my Father say.

I finish the song.

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!"

They want an encore!

Ted smiles.

"Go ahead kid."

I smile and start playing On My Father's Wings.

"If you were with me now I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now You're the only one who knew All the things we planned to do I want to live my life The way you said I would Fighting for what's right With courage as my light Like you made me believe I could And I will fly on my Father's wings..."

I finish the song.

Once I get off stage, a familiar looking reporter comes up to me.

"Clark Kent for the Daily Planet. May I have an interview?" "I don't know. I've never had one before."

He chuckles.

"It's pretty simple. I ask questions. You answer them." "I'm actually surprised you want to give me one this late." "Late? It's..."

He checks his watch.

"Almost 8 o'clock. But I can make it quick, if that's what you're worried about." "I guess I could answer a few questions." "Great. How long have you been playing guitar?" "Since I was 4. And, before you ask, I've been singing for as long as I can remember." "You said that this was your first concert here. Where else have you performed?" "In Bludhaven a couple times." "How long have you lived in Metropolis?" "I was born and raised here. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a curfew."

That's a lie, sort of.

If I don't fly off A.S.A.P, I won't have enough energy to safely make it back to Dick's place.

I find myself flying back to Dick's place wondering if Clark got what he needed from his interview of me.

I kind of hope so.

He seemed really nice, almost like Superman in a way.

Could Clark be Superman?

No, that's ridiculous.

Isn't it?

Yet somehow I know he is.


	20. Chapter 19

Yeah, I know. Lot of chapters today. Maybe I'm hoping for more reviews. (hint hint) But, until Monday, this will be the last one. It's kind of short...but important.

* * *

I'm on a mission with Superman.

I really like working with him.

It's been 3 days since my Metropolis concert and I don't have another one coming up.

That's fine with me.

I need a break.

Despite what my fight with Parasite (for some reason he can't absorb my powers either) looks like, I am still on it.

Shortly after the Metropolis S.C.U* takes him away, I'm flying around looking for more trouble.

There doesn't appear to be anything wrong, but I'm looking around anyway.

I mean, it can't hurt.

I like flying around Metropolis.

I find it kind of calming.

It is where I was born and raised.

Feeling a bit bored, I start doing barrel rolls.

"You're pretty good at aerobatics." "Thanks. How come I never see you doing any? I bet you're good at them too. Maybe even better than I am." "I do them in my free time." "I do them for fun. How about you do one barrel roll? It's not like it will hurt you or anything." "Fair enough."

He does it.

"Happy?" "Thrilled. You're just as good as I thought you'd be."

He smiles.

"Thanks. I think." "You're welcome."

Suddenly, something dark and shadowy (I don't know what exactly but it's not Batman) appears scaring me.

I fly away as fast as I can, before Superman can even try to stop me.

Moments later, I land somewhere to catch my breath.

I'm about to untuck my wings and fly back to Metropolis when I notice that something doesn't feel right.

I can tell where the feeling's coming from.

I never would've expected it there of all places.

I put my shaking hand where my wings should be.

To my shock and horror it comes back bloody.

My voice starts to shake as the pain hits me.

It becomes hard to concentrate on even making the call.

"C. Bolt to all points.** Code Red."

This is all I manage to say before I lose consciousness.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I hear a familiar voice in my com-link.

"C. Bolt to all points. Code Red."

**Hannah!**

* * *

*Special Crimes Unit  
**This includes the Teen Titans

Tune in on Monday for the next installment of Emergence of the Wings.


	21. Chapter 20

Heads up: Mentions a pretty serious injury.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Oh God. **No.** It's not possible. It can't be possible. Someone (with plainly evil intent) knows she's Fey. Oh God. They cut her back open and cut her wings off. Oh God.

A shocked Superman appears on the scene snapping me out of it. "Oh my God. Who did this?"

My voice shakes. "I don't know." "I'll take her to the Medbay right now." "You can't." "What do you mean I can't? She needs medical attention immediately!" "Yes, but not the conventional kind." "What do you mean by that Nightwing?" "You can't give it to her because...This is going to sound crazy but I swear it's the truth. Do you believe in fairies?"

I'm sorry for telling your secret H. But it has to be done.

"What does that have to do with...Dick, are you saying she's part fairy?" "These days the preferred term is Fey. And yeah, she's half Fey."

The enchantment she cast fades away. I could tell holding it up wasn't such a good idea, given her current state.

"She's Hannah Andersen?" "Yeah, and we need to get her to a special hospital fast. She trusted me with this." I pull out a vial she gave me. It's one I prayed I'd never have to use. "I think there's enough magic to get us all there. It will also put us in civvies." Can't seem to help using cop lingo.

I crunch the vial under my foot, after having carefully picked up H. Hang in there Hannah. Please. I don't want to have to lose you.

We arrive there shortly. A woman that H has called [Mother-Nurse] meets us. "[Child!]"

Clark looks baffled. "What language was that?" "Ancient Fey."

[Mother-Nurse] carefully takes H from my arms. "Come in, you two. I'll take care of Hannah. Dick, you give Clark Fey 101 otherwise he's not going to understand anything that happened."

When [Mother-Nurse] leaves, Clark asks how she knew his name.

"Magic. Now listen. The first thing that you need to know about Fey is that their wings essentially make them who they are." "What about Hannah?" "I'll tell you about her later. You need to know about Fey first. Fey 101 is pretty short so bear with me. Anyway, as you might know, Fey tend to know a good amount of magic and enchantments. 5 is a very important number to them. It's the number of letters in wings and magic, as you obviously know. Now the reason I gave you this lesson is not only so you can know what happened. Hannah's Mother, who she never knew, was Fey. Hannah's Father, who meant a lot to her, was a Fey friend. Like Frodo with the elves."

Clark seems a little shocked."Was? You mean..." "Yeah, Luthor killed him right before her eyes. She knew she couldn't bear dealing with that, so she turned invisible and flew away. Somehow, that led to her finding the Watchtower." "No wonder she attacked him in the Combat Simulator with a vengeance. Poor kid. How old is she?" "16. I met her for the first time when she was 5."

Despite my fear, I smile as I remember that.

"She's only sixteen? Then she's small for her age." "That would mainly be due to the fact that, as I said before, she's half Fey. She always was small." "She seems to like being with me..." "That's not just she's a Metropolitan. When you smile, in a way, it reminds her of her Father. He, as I told you, meant a lot to her so she probably finds that comforting. The reason you haven't seen in Metropolis wearing civvies all that often is because she couldn't bear to home. She lives with me because, as the closest thing to a brother..." "You're all that she has."

My voice softens.

"Yeah, H's Father was really the only blood family she ever..." "H?" "That's a nickname I gave her. It stuck." "Now what about Ancient Fey? Is it her Mother tongue or..." "Her Father taught it her along with everything she knows about her Fey heritage. I know the basics about Fey, but Ancient Fey is kind of complicated to say the least. I only know a few words." "Is there anything else I should know about H?" "Besides the fact her Father's death left her broken?"

Real subtle, Grayson.

"Yeah." "What do you want to know?" "Well..."

* * *

[Mother-Nurse's P.O.V]

* * *

[I'm going to have to be quick. The child could lose life-magic. I carefully clean away the blood to get a closer look at the wound.

**No.**

It's not possible. Wounds like this go back to Ancient Fey history. History that the child doesn't even know. She's old enough to know it now though. The wound is proof of that. I can see the smallest bit of color. Good. This means her wings will grow back but only God knows when.

5 cuts were made not including the ones used to cut off her wings. I refuse to speak of those. They're deep. She will need stitches and bandages.

I feel her forehead. She's burning up. The blade must have been infused in dark magic (compared to her light magic). I can alleviate the fever but the wound on her back is far too big for my magic to handle.

Now I can put in stitches. I've never had to give so many all at once before. Hang in there child. I'm almost done. Now for the bandages. They're made of cloud-fabric so she won't be overwhelmed by the pain. Who could've done this to the child? There's no enemy that she has who knows she's Fey. At least none that I know of.

Dick brought the child in just in time. The poor child, an orphan now. She is lucky to have that bond with Dick. He's a good boy that one. Any Fey could tell you that.

This should do the trick.

She's muttering in her sleep. Speaking Ancient Fey. Lionel taught her well. "Daddy! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Daddy!" The poor child's having a nightmare.

I place my hand on her forehead. Sleep child. You need to rest.

She bolts awake before I can stop it. "**Daddy! Nooo!**" Thank heaven she didn't burst her stitches. The bandages have held as well. So much fear and so many tears in her eyes.

"Mother-Nurse? What happened? Where's Dick?" "Slow down child. Dick's waiting for you." "Why does my back hurt so bad?"

I'm going to hate telling her this but it has to be done.

"Your wings were cut off. I'm afraid I don't know when they'll even start to grow back. Fortunately, Dick brought you here before you could lose any life-magic. Clark is here too. He had to know about you. Dick saved your life by telling your wing-secret. You need to rest now child." "I want to see Dick. He needs to know I'm O.K." "All right. But you need to promise me that you'll get lots of rest. That wound of yours isn't going to heal anytime soon." "I promise." "Dick's in the waiting room. Don't run child. It will most likely hurt to walk too. Should I have him come to see you instead?"

She takes a step, winces, then nods.

"All right child. Do you want to see Clark too?" "I want to see Dick more but sure." "O.K. I'll be right back with them."

I walk to the waiting room.]

"Dick, Clark, right this way please."

They follow me the [child's] room.

Despite her pain, I see her eyes light up. "Hi guys."

Dick smiles. "You're O.K. Thank God. You're O.K!" Happy tears start to well up in his eyes.


	22. Epilogue

I look at Dick.

How can I tell him that depends on his definition of O.K?

How can I tell him I don't know when I'll be able to fly again?

I suppose I could show him just how much pain I'm in.

I take a careful step.

It really hurts!

Tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh No. H, show me the damage."

Reluctantly, I show him my back.

"Oh God, H."

I nod.

"It really hurts Dick."

My voice softens.

"I'm scared."

Clark hasn't said a word.

"Sorry for not really including you Clark." "It's O.K. I have other things to do."

[Mother-Nurse] hands him a vial that will teleport him to an empty alley in Metropolis.

I look at him.

"See you Clark." "See you H."

He crunches the vial under his foot and, just like that, he disappears.

"Are you going to be O.K?"

My voice shakes.

"I-I don't know. I know I said this already but it really hurts." "I bet. I've never seen so many stitches before."

I start to cry.

"I-I don't even know when my wings will even start to grow back." "Oh No. H, I'm sorry."

I'm about to take a step when Dick stops me.

"H, you're bleeding again."

[Mother-Nurse] looks at him.

"I was afraid of this. There's going to be 4 more waves of pain. Each one even worse than the one before."

She carefully takes off the bandages, then removes the stitches.

"Dick, Hannah, I need to tell you the Ancient Fey history behind this wound. I figure it's only fair."

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
